Darkness in Me
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Yamamoto lives in our world, but his soul is truly living in a place he refers to as the darkness. What happens when a mysterious girl moves to Namimori and flips everything upside down?


Her skirt sways lightly as she moves forward. Her eyes are wide with wonder as light reflects in them. Her arms slowly lift upwards, ready to accept anything that decides to approach them. Her small lips part unconsciously to reveal her beautiful smile. Her whole aura shines around her as I watch.

Who is this girl and what was she doing in this space I'm in? Not once have I seen a person in here and suddenly such a beautiful being has appeared before me. And what was she doing? Beyond us was the sun, gleaming down and reflecting off the darkness. It appears she could be reaching for it, but I don't understand the point to do that. We are in the darkness where nothing holds meaning anymore. I've been wandering around this place in my dreams for the last five years and I've never found a way out. Of course the sun has been shining, but there is no way to reach it. It's far beyond our capabilities.

I wonder if she realizes that she is now in the inescapable darkness. I pity her either way and think about what has led her here. It takes a lot of bad things happening to lead you here. I know that from my experience of the real world and finding this place. So, what has happened to her?

I slowly make my way to her and reach my hand out, careful to not startle her too much when I do reach her. She does appear to be in some sort of trance with the sun being her focus. Could it be that she is in a dream within a dream? It's happened to me a couple times, but I don't remember them being this intense.

As my hand is about to graze her shoulder, the darkness disappears and a blue ceiling before me. I blink and notice how my hand is reaching for it before I drop it quickly. I glance at my clock and note how I have twenty minutes until school starts.

Sighing, I get up and begin to get ready for the day. _Back to reality, where it's darker than my dreams._

* * *

My steps are slow and my feet seem to have weights on them as they hit the ground every few seconds. I truly hate school and don't want to waste m energy on getting to the school. It seems like a waste of time since I never learn anything from the teachers. Nothing they say seems to make any sense to me.

The school appears before me and I sigh. I know once I walk inside the gates I will be approached by Hibari. I'm breaking the rules by being late and he won't stand for it. But, what is new? I'm always late and another beating from the disciplinary president isn't something new. I would actually prefer it over going to class where I'll just sleep for the period of being there.

And just like I predicted, Hibari approaches me the moment my left foot hits the school grounds and he has his tonfas prepared. I breathe out and close my eyes, readying myself for whatever Hibari decided to hit first today. But a few moments pass and nothing happens. Opening my eyes, the slanted eyes of the dangerous man stare me down. "I know beyond your exterior you're a carnivore. And while I can't be the one to cause the birth of it, I can't wait to face off with it." With that, the tonfas are gone and I am given the back of Hibari as he walks away.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Usually he teaches me a lesson unlike the teachers, but now he's passed that up to tell me some useless words and let me go to class. What is going on? A mysterious girl appears in my dark expanse and Hibari lets me go without giving me bruises. I wonder if something absolutely terrible is about to happen, but that shouldn't be possible. There's nothing good to ruin anymore.

I sigh and make my way into the school, finding my classroom right off the bat. I really don't want to go in there, but what other choice do I have? Hibari is probably patrolling the grounds right now and the administration has recently found my hiding spot. As for home, that is absolutely not an option. Home is the last place I want to be, even when nobody is there.

I slide the door of the classroom open and let my eyes skim over the occupants. Some of them look at me and then the clock in surprise. I usually get beaten up by Hibari, which keeps me from entering the classroom until later, so I'm early today.

The teacher doesn't look my way, obviously not surprised like the rest. "It seems you're early today, Yamamoto Takeshi. Please take your seat and begin writing notes down," he says, his tone telling me that he doesn't think I'll do everything he says, which is true. While I will sit down, I am not going to write down stupid notes that aren't going to help me in the long run. So trudging toward my seat, I notice the usually empty seat to the right of my desk is now filled by a girl with her head buried in her arms, obviously in a deep slumber. A smirk stretches along my face. I knew I wasn't the only one to think these lessons are boring. But I do wonder who this could be. The seats around me are usually left empty if the students have a choice since apparently nobody likes my "negative energy."

As I plop into my chair, the girl shifts slightly, but her face stays hidden in the crook of her arm. Without access to see her face, I take note of what I can see. Her hair is some sort of shade of purple and looks like it reaches her shoulders. Her body is thin, but it has some nice curves here and there. Her legs were an awfully nice sight with how the paleness looked creamy.

Often times I will observe people and admire different features of them. For this girl, her appearance is quite attractive and causes me to feel emotions I usually don't. But knowing me, I will not be acting on any of it. I can settle with just looking and this girl is worth the effort of glancing away from the insides of my eyelids occasionally.

After a few glances, I lay my head down and close my eyes. It is time for my morning nap.

* * *

When I awaken, it is lunchtime and everybody is out of their seats, talking with their friends. I disregard them and think back to when I was napping. Not once while I was sleeping did I enter the dark world I usually journey through during my school hours. Never have I ever been unable to enter that fantasy world in the last five years. What is going on recently? A mystery girl appears and then I can't escape to it during these school hours. Could it be that something is going to happen? If so, is it going to be good or bad? I hope it'll be good. Nothing good happens and I'd love that change of pace.

Remembering that we have received a very beautiful new student, I turn my head in the direction of her desk and my eyes land right on the girl from the darkness this morning, looking down into her hands in confusion.

And I don't blame her for doing so. Nothing makes sense anymore.

* * *

**I know this is very out-of-character, but I thought this was a good idea and using Yamamoto was perfect in my mind. He's a bit neutral and so when you give him a personality that has been hurt, it seems to work out. And yeah, he's a bit lustful. :P Expect more of it. Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
